chawosauriafandomcom-20200213-history
Jonathan Sidney MacCarthy III
Jonathan Sidney MacCarthy III (b. January 18, 1950) is the 11th Prime Minister of the Empire of Chawosauria who had been in office since January 1, 2020, who is serving as a member of the Australian Labor Party from his home country, Australia. Jonathan S. MacCarthy III is the leading member of the MacCarthy family, thus making him the Family Patriarch, and he is the first of the MacCarthians to become Prime Minister of Chawosauria, building up their family history in Chawosauria. MacCarthy is the first Christian since Jonathan Dragan Bismarck XVII to occupy the office of Prime Minister after living 39 years under Atheist control, MacCarthy is also the first Anglican since Theodore McClellan to occupy this office, and the first Anti-Communist since Jonathan Dragan Bismarck XVII to occupy the Prime Minister's office. MacCarthy is the first Irishman and the first Australian-born in Chawosaurian History to become Chawosaurian Prime Minister. By becoming Prime Minister, Chawosauria has entered into the MacCarthian Era (the 2020s), and thereby, taking the MacCarthy family to the first step of political power. MacCarthy was born into the aristocratic, MacCarthy family, in 1950, to Jonathan Sidney MacCarthy II, and Elizabeth Victoria Boleslaw, and as the eldest of their eight children, and MacCarthy was raised in the Sydney suburb of Seaforth, where he had a paradise relationship with his family as a kid. MacCarthy's favorite activity had always been traveling. MacCarthy dreamed to become part of the tourist community. MacCarthy attended the University of New South Wales in the early 1970s. In 1987, MacCarthy broke family taboos by intermarrying with Shakira Azra Bedrosian, a Muslim from Turkey, a western civilization friendly Muslim majority nation, and a person of color, escalating racial tensions in the MacCarthy family with non-whites. MacCarthy's marriage with Bedrosian changed the MacCarthy family's views on race and religion, and together with Shakira Bedrosian, started a family of eight children. MacCarthy served in the Chawopolis Palace from 1976 to 2015, after losing reelection. In 2018, MacCarthy was chosen by Degotoga K. Atagulkalu to take over as Prime Minister of the Empire of Chawosauria. MacCarthy will take office by January 1, 2020. In the 2019 Chawosaurian legislative elections, MacCarthy's caucus lost 250 seats, the worst loss of seats for a Prime Minister-designate in Chawosaurian History. MacCarthy will become the first Prime Minister since Theodore McClellan in 1920 (100 years) to come to office with a minority caucus. MacCarthy is the first Prime Minister since Garfield Lucas Webster to have not held the position as Speaker of the Chawopolis Palace as most prime ministers have. MacCarthy became the first Prime Minister since Jonathan Dragan Bismarck XVII to declare Adare Manor his prime ministerial residence. MacCarthy came to office to hostility from the Chawopolis Palace, now run by Communists once again. MacCarthy faced allegations that he is a Roman Catholic because he was Irish and that was due to strong fears of Vatican interference into Chawosauria's sovereignty as an independent, secular state. As support for his impeachment soars and his unpopularity rises due to these allegations, the Legislative Palace announced a formal impeachment inquiry against him, forcing him to drop out of the 2020 Chawosaurian Opposition leadership election. Early Life (1950-1975) Jonathan Sidney MacCarthy III was born on January 18th, 1950, at 7:41 AM, in Sydney, New South Wales, Australia, to Jonathan Sidney MacCarthy II, and Elizabeth Victoria Boleslaw. MacCarthy grew up with his siblings in Seaforth, a Sydney suburb, and grew up from infancy to his teens from 1950 to 1968. As a child, he enjoyed hanging out with his family on their family yacht and went hiking in the Blue Mountains. With the rest of the MacCarthy family, he travels to Ireland every St. Patrick's Day to celebrate with his international family in all, the United States, Canada, Ireland, United Kingdom, and Australia. MacCarthy's Irish heritage is why practicing a global family gathering in Ireland every St. Patrick's Day to honor their family history and Irish origin. MacCarthy learned to speak the Irish language from his father, and Russian and Polish from his Slavic descent mother, MacCarthy met his maternal family, the Boleslaw Family, when MacCarthy was 16 in 1966. MacCarthy became interested in politics and became a member of the Australian Labor Party in 1966, though his father, despite a Labor Party supporter himself, was displeased of his son inheriting his political interests because of his father. In 1968, MacCarthy attended the University of New South Wales and continued to attend there until 1973. MacCarthy graduated in 1973. Chawopolis Palace (1976-2015) Elected in New South Wales in the Chawopolis Palace in the 1975 legislative elections in a landslide, riding on the wave of Social Democracy as well as the continuation of the popularity of Communism, thus transforming Chawosauria into a Socialist State. MacCarthy campaigned for social democratic concepts, thereby giving him the image as one of Chawosauria's important progressives. MacCarthy served 39 years in the Chawopoilis Palace until losing reelection in 2015. Post-Chawopolis Palace Life (2016-2019) MacCarthy retired on January 1, 2016, after being defeated by a Communist in the 2015 wave elections. MacCarthy campaigned for the Australian Labor Party in the 2016 elections in Australia. MacCarthy was frustrated over the electoral results. MacCarthy opposed the Presidency of Donald Trump that was going on in the United States and he expressed satisfaction for the results of the 2017 and 2018 elections in the United States, MacCarthy opposed Brexit, and supported Corbyn for the 2017 U.K. elections. In 2018, MacCarthy was nominated by Degotoga K. Atagulkalu to serve as Prime Minister of the Empire of Chawosauria by January 1, 2020. His nomination was successfully approved by the Chawopolis Palace and MacCarthy focused his year in 2019 preparing for his new role. Premiership (2020-present) Jonathan MacCarthy's premiership began on January 1, 2020. Part of a tradition, on January 3, 2020, Emperor Shang Jong Parker swears in MacCarthy at Adare Manor. At the Adare rally in Adare, Ireland, the song that became the theme song of the MacCarthy premiership became Sigala's Sweet Lovin'. MacCarthy stayed at Adare but declared Adare Manor his premierial residence. Shang Parker approved. MacCarthy became the first Prime Minister since Jonathan Dragan Bismarck XVII to live at Adare Manor. Tensions with the Communist Party MacCarthy didn't come to office in peace. He came to office with a hostile ruling Communist Party who now rules the monarchy and the palace. MacCarthy in his first days in office faced impeachment threats over his Irish heritage due to fears that he might be a Catholic. Impeachment Threats (see: Impeachment Proposal against Jonathan Sidney MacCarthy III) Impeachment threats began to swell against MacCarthy because he was Irish. Shang Parker expressed fear that this could actually happen, so he ordered an emergency but secret early candidacy of those who wish to replace MacCarthy. MacCarthy's term as Prime Minister is too fragile to last because he is Irish, he is accused of being a Catholic due to strong fears that if a Catholic becomes Prime Minister, it would mean the Vatican is interfering with Chawosauria's political independence as a nation. Speaker James Boleslaus said on January 26th that he was open to open up an impeachment inquiry against MacCarthy over allegations of being affiliated with the Catholic Church. Many capitalist and social democratic insiders began to wish that Degotoga K. Atagulkalu would've either picked somebody else, approved of DKA's other prime ministerial candidates, or just let Prime Minister Jonathan Boleslaus take a second term even if it would mean allowing the Communist Party to rule the premiership for another decade. Impeachment Proceedings Impeachment Inquiry (see: Impeachment Inquiry against Jonathan Sidney MacCarthy III) MacCarthy became the subject of an impeachment inquiry caused by rising popular support for impeachment due to allegations that he is a Roman Catholic. The inquiry was called by Speaker James Boleslaus, and the inquiry forced MacCarthy to withdraw his candidacy for Leader of the Opposition in the 2020 Chawosaurian Opposition leadership election. Personal Life Jonathan Sidney MacCarthy III liked to spend time with his family, often traveled with them to various countries, Ireland, Germany, Mexico, the United States, China, Japan, around the Pacific Ocean, Canada, Britain, France, Spain, Russia, and elsewhere. MacCarthy is an Anglican, often goes to church more than every Sunday, but every time he needed comfort. MacCarthy is also inbred as a result of his parents being first cousins once removed, MacCarthy struggles to walk with his left leg, but he can still stand, MacCarthy, is also blind as a result of being inbred. Personality MacCarthy is a kind, loving person. His reputation has been about helping those who are less advantaged then him. Unlike most aristocratic families, the MacCarthians are among the least corrupt, and MacCarthy improved the image of his family after the fall of Jonathan Sidney MacCarthy Sr, his grandfather, who was also a racist. See also * Jonathan Dragan Boleslaus IX - Predecessor. * TBD - Successor. Category:Chawosaurian Character (Fictional) Category:Socialist Category:Left-Wing Populist Category:MacCarthy Family Category:Prime Minister of the Empire of Chawosauria